


Shipwrecked

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deals, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, broken deals, creature!cas, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: The Winchesters are hunters but as long as Dean had been hunting, they'd never gone anywhere near the sea.Now he knows why...





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt 53: longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac asked: I have another prompt for you but a bit silly: Dean along with Sam and John are shipwrecked on an island during a hunt. They meet the natives and Dean falls in love with a mysterious boy named Castiel. But when he brings him to his father to meet, John freaks . It is revealed that sometime ago John made a deal with Cas' father, the fish God to have Dean marry Cas in exchange for directions to Colt. A deal John doesn't intend to honor. You don't have to do it but let me know either way.
> 
> This wound up fairly long (and would have been longer had I done more Dialogue

They should never have been on a boat to begin with. Anywhere you couldn’t reach via car was usually a no-go zone for the Winchesters. Something Dean was all too happy about.

Besides, it wasn’t like there weren’t other Hunters in other portions of the world. It was handled. They didn’t need to get in a tin can and fly halfway around the world to deal with whatever Apocalypse was happening overseas. If they couldn’t trust Hunters to do their job, or reach out when it  _was_ needed, then the world was in more trouble than the Winchesters could deal with.

Still…a boat.

Dean supposed he didn’t really care about boats, normally. It was just that, John had this manic desire to stay away from the open water. If it was anything like Dean’s unspoken fear of planes, Dean wasn’t going to bring it up.

But this one time, they happened to be the only Hunters available to take on a case on a small island out to sea. So, while unhappy about it, John rented a boat and all three of them got aboard.

The trouble happened when a storm descended and the waves got choppy. John wound up aiming for the closest land he could see – which was not the island they’d been heading for.

Nor, as near as Sam could figure it with rain slashing down on them and wind ripping at their clothes, was it even on the charts that Dean held a flashlight over. Never mind. That was no longer important. Sam stashed away the charts and all three Winchesters ran around the small boat attempting to ‘batten down the hatches’ and make sure none of their supplies washed overboard.

Moot point when the ship hit the reef and all three wound up swimming the last bit to shore and safety.

Nearly immediately the raging storm ceased, the rain petering out to a light drizzle before finally stopping altogether. Taking stock of themselves, the Winchesters realized all their supplies were gone except their knives which had been strapped down and the Colt. Not that that would help them any unless there was something supernaturally dangerous around. And they didn’t run out of bullets.

Calling for help wasn’t an option either. Their cells were drained of power and waterlogged. Johns even had a crack across the screen.

For normal people, something like this might have been a death sentence. But the Winchesters were Hunters and Dean was never more thankful for that fact than he was that day (never mind the fact that they wouldn’t have been on the boat to begin with, if they hadn’t been Hunters).

They set about making a shelter and a fire and started exploring the island. They had to know what they were dealing with. How big was it? Were there any dangerous animals? Maybe there was civilization, like a resort or something, in another location on the island. The possibilities were endless.

Dean was the first to find civilization, though it wasn’t what he’d expected or hoped. The blue eyed, half naked man with a spear in his hand stared him down. Curious, wary, but not afraid or aggressive. Tentatively Dean smiled and the other stared a little longer before smiling back.

For some reason, Dean never quite managed to tell his father or his brother about the native man he’d found. It was obvious the man didn’t mean Dean harm and there was something about him…

Somehow, the other man – Castiel, as it turned out - knew some broken English. Dean wasn’t going to question it. What Castiel couldn’t say in words, he used his hands to fill in the gaps. He showed Dean all the best freshwater spots, hunting places and so much more.

Much _,_ _much_  more.

Dean was in love.

Castiel’s English grew better every day as they interacted and Dean never grew tired of listening to his deep, gravelly voice. In fact, he craved it. Craved the sight and sound of Castiel, the smell and touch of him. Missed him deeply when Dean returned to the Winchesters camp for the night. Worried and panicked whenever Castiel disappeared and didn’t join Dean as he usually did.

It all came to head when Sam asked one day to go hunting with Dean. Dean hemmed and hawed and stammered out a response before taking off without Sam. He should have known better. Just like Dean, like John, Sam was stubborn, and held a great deal of Hunters suspicion, cultivated by their father from an early age.

Dean should have noticed Sam dogging his steps, but he was too intent on reaching Castiel to notice the extra sounds behind him. He’d grown somewhat complacent in his time on the island. His Hunter instincts meant for hunting down monsters bent on murder and destruction, his guard letting down with every day they remained on the island.

If Dean were truthful to himself, he hoped they never left the island, or that if they did, Castiel would be amenable to coming with them.

With thoughts of Castiel and his warm body and welcoming arms and happy smiles foremost in his mind, Dean swiftly made his way to their meeting place, eagerly placing himself in Castiel’s arms, lips meeting in a chaste greeting. Dean hummed happily at the love and the peace that washed over him.

A gasp behind him made him whirl about to face his brother. Panicked, Dean rushed to Sam’s side, hoping to keep him calm, keep him from running off to their father. It took some time, some convincing and the usual Hunter tests for Sam to accept Castiel at face value and then turning about to eagerly ask the native man a million questions.

Dean laughed in relief that Sam had accepted this, Castiel,  _them_  so easily. With a thoughtful look, he realized it was time to convince Castiel to return with him to camp, to meet John.

It was easier to convince Castiel than he’d expected, but Dean supposed that Castiel had seen no danger in either Sam nor Dean, and expected no different from John.

Dean couldn’t have predicted what happened next any more than Sam could have. Johns face paled at the sight of Dean’s lover as he shouted at his sons to get away from him, drawing the Colt upon him.

Dean looked at his father in horror, stepping in front of Castiel to shield him from harm. Surely his father wouldn’t dare use the Colt, waste their precious shots, on someone who meant no harm? But then Castiel surprised him, gently placing a hand upon Dean’s arm and stepping forward with no fear.

“John Winchester, you have failed. You have failed in your duty to willingly honor the deal you made with my father for the Colt, thus are you labeled oath breaker. And your efforts to keep Dean and I from ever meeting and determining the course of our own fates, denying us our choice, have also failed. For this, above all things, my father demands that you face justice.”

Dean blinked, staring between Castiel and his father wildly. “Dad? Dad what did you do? Cas? What’s going on?”

“Dean, step away from that thing! He’s not human!” John yelled.

Castiel looked sadly at Dean, “I’m sorry I never told you, Dean. Our fathers made a deal when we were young. Your father needed the Colt to stop Azazel. Humans were not the only ones who would benefit from this and father knew where it was hidden, but it was knowledge that could not be passed on to an outsider, so it was arranged that John would not be an outsider. As soon as you and I were old enough, we would marry, if we wanted. It’s that simple.”

“Wait, wait, wait… _dad_?” Sam looked on in horror, stepping closer to his brother. “You…you traded Dean for the Colt? Your own  _son_ _?”_

“Of course not! You don’t have to keep deals made with monsters,” John spit out, “I never planned on giving Dean to them.”

“I am the son of a God, not a monster,” Castiel’s eyes narrowed.

John scoffed and then his eyes widened in realization, darting out to the water and back at Castiel, Dean still standing stunned behind him, Sam beside Dean, fists clenched in anger. “The storm… it wasn’t an accident…” John whispered.

“No, it was not,” Castiel agreed. “You took choice away from your son. We restored it. Who’s the monster?”

“Dean will never choose you,” John sneered. “He’s a Hunter. No Hunter worth his salt would ever – “

“Dad! Just, just stop,” Dean breathed out.

“You aren’t seriously thinking –“ John growled.

“I said stop!” Dean yelled. John’s mouth snapped shut in surprise and shock.

Castiel turned to face Dean and reached a hand out to his face. “You were always meant to be given the choice, just as I was. Dean, I love you. If you would have me, I choose you. To live with always, however we choose. Be it here on the island, our own little paradise, or on the road with you – I’m sure I could learn to be a Hunter. Or…” Castiel cast his eyes downward, “Or, father could make it possible for you to join me under the sea. He is a God. It’s your choice, I just thought you should have all the options.”

Dean gulped. “What about Sammy?”

Castiel’s head shot up and his eyes widened in surprise and hope, “Sammy…Sam would be welcome, if he wanted to come with us.”

“And dad?” Sam bit out angrily and Dean’s stomach roiled. Dean looked at his father, then to Castiel. Castiel turned, leveling a hard look on John Winchester.

“He took your choice away from you. But he did it out of love, however misguided. Ultimately, it’s your decision.” Castiel turned to look back at Dean. Dean stared, biting his lip. He loved Castiel. There was no question of that.

“Is…is it permanent? I mean, all or nothing? If I chose to live with you under the water, does that mean I could never be on land again? I mean, maybe we could…make this our private little hideaway, come away here sometimes?”

“You mean, like a ‘summer home’? We can do that,” Castiel agreed easily.

Slowly, Dean reached his hand out the short distance necessary to take hold of Castiel’s, twining their fingers together. “I think, if Sammy wants to come with us…I’d like to go with you. And just…leave John here to think about things for a while.”

The brilliant smile Castiel bestowed on him filled Dean with warmth and he surged forward for a kiss. Castiel laughed happily when they finally pulled back. He tugged on Dean’s hand and lead him to the water, Sam scrambling to follow behind.

They walked till the waves lapped at the toes, Cas’s bare, Dean’s covered in his well-worn boots. He looked down at them, then toed them off. “Guess I won’t be needing these, will I?”

Castiel shook his head, the three of them ignoring the shouts of John behind them.

“So Castiel, you never said, what  _are_  you?” Sam inquired curiously.

The water ahead of them parted, exploding upward and when the mist of it cleared, at least half a dozen bodies lay lounging on the reef that had gutted their ship months ago, shimmering tails with scales in brilliant colors draping down into the water.

Sam and Dean gaped.

“Whoa…” Sam gasped. “We get to be mermen?”

“Do you want to change your mind?” the question was for both of them, but Castiel stared only at Dean.

Dean shook his head and smiled again, “Naw, man. With you all the way.”

The smile before paled in comparison to the look on Castiel’s face at Dean’s words and it took his breath away.

And before John knew it, he’d lost both his sons in his attempts to keep one from possibly leaving. The regret sat heavy in his heart. He knew he’d have made the same deal all over again. Killing Azazel had been necessary to keep the world safe, to keep his family safe.

Time passed and the regret grew.

He should never have tried to keep Dean away from this. How he wished he’d chosen a different path.

John had lost  _everything._


End file.
